As illustrated in FIG. 1, usually an existing edge-type backlight module includes components such as a back plate 1, a light source 2 arranged at a side of the back plate 1, a reflector 3 arranged on the back plate 1, a light guide plate (LGP) 4, an optical sheet 5, and a rubber frame 6 arranged around the LGP 3. The rubber frame 6 includes a supporting part for supporting a liquid crystal panel, and a positioning part is arranged on the rubber frame 6 for positioning the optical sheet 5.
For the existing edge-type backlight module, the rubber frame is arranged between a portion of the back plate on which the light source is fixed and a bezel. As a result, it is impossible to provide a thin liquid crystal display device, and meanwhile the production cost will increase.